


To Kill a Necromancer

by Bluebellepeppers



Series: Harry Potter Zombie Au [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brief description of dead body not graphic, F/F, Gen, Writober, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 01:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20883896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebellepeppers/pseuds/Bluebellepeppers
Summary: Zombies. Of all the things an Auror shouldn’t have to deal with, it was zombies. Did Harry have to anyway? Yes. Was he happy about it? No.Harry was desperately shooting repelling spells at the incoming zombies. Ginny rushed to his side and sent an incinerator curse at the horde. It left pieces of twitching limbs in its path, but it significantly cut down on the undead population.





	To Kill a Necromancer

**Author's Note:**

> Day two of Writober! The prompt: Brainless! Obviously i immediately thought of Zombies.

Zombies. Of all the things an Auror shouldn’t have to deal with, it was zombies. Did Harry have to anyway? Yes. Was he happy about it? No. 

Harry was desperately shooting repelling spells at the incoming zombies. Ginny rushed to his side and sent an incinerator curse at the horde. It left pieces of twitching limbs in its path, but it significantly cut down on the undead population. 

“Have you seen Luna?” Ginny shouted as she continued sending spells. 

“Try the roof. “ Harry yelled back as he dodged a rogue zombie grabbing for his arm. 

Ginny nodded. She ran far enough back from the crowd of undead to safely apparate onto the roof. 

She found Luna standing on the edge of the old shopping mart, sending the same curse Ginny had used earlier to some undead in the parking lot. 

Ginny ran up to stand next to her girlfriend. She helped take out a few more zombies as she surveyed the area. Harry was holding off about 10ish zombies now, while she could see Hermione setting up protective spells. Ron was flying around, haphazardly shooting spells at whatever undead he spotted. 

“They really are dumb aren’t they.” Ginny said as Luna finished off her last zombie.

“Absolutely brainless!” was Luna’s response. 

“Ridiculously hard to kill though.” Ginny grumbled. Her girlfriend grinned at her before starting to head back to Harry’s location. Ginny followed, warily watching the utility door on the end of the roof. She muttered a locking spell to be safe. 

From their location on the roof they watched as Harry finished off the last of his undead. Luna’s face became pinched when she noticed a few of the undead in a school uniform. Ginny took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. 

“It’s going to be ok Luna. They’re gonna fix this.” 

Luna sighed, “I hope so.” 

Harry looked up at them, giving them a shaky thumbs up. He then closed his eyes and apparated next to them. He came and sat on the ledge. Hermione and Ron soon joined them, although Ron insisted on doing a patrol after he let Hermione onto the roof from his broomstick. 

Hermione was, to put it frankly, pissed. 

“Why would they put necromancy with a flesh curse? Who does that!” She said, sitting down next to Luna. 

“The fact that they decided that a muggle would be a good first test for that was just plain ignorant as well. Everyone knows their body chemistry reacts differently!” She continued ranting, clenching her fist at the invisible foes. 

Luna shrugged. “Well, Death Eaters aren’t known for their intellect.” 

This actually managed to crack a smile on Hermione’s face. 

Ginny stared out into the distance where Ron patrolling. He was just a dot in the distance, slowly getting bigger like a slow motion picture. 

She leaned into Luna’s shoulder, taking comfort in the clean sweater she had put on that morning. Luna glanced down at her, murmuring something intelligible. Ginny then felt a blanket replace the grim that had built up over the last two days. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently writing another zombie apocalypse harry potter fic if anyones interested. Its called Bon Appetit and the first chapter is posted!


End file.
